Fly : Andrea's Story
by heavy-metal-thunder
Summary: KurtOC Andrea is a 19 year old girl who loses her parents and brother to a fire. This event triggers her mutation, the ability to fly. She goes to Xavier's institute for help. While she's there, Will she fall for a certain blue teleporter?
1. Chapter 1 Perpetual Adoration

**A/N: Hey! Hey! Hey! What's up? This is my first attempt at a story. This girl is religious, so if you have something against the Catholic religion, don't read this. At the end, could you please give a comment, so I could adjust the story so that others will like it. Thanks! **

**~Tray**

**Disclaimer: I do not X-Men**

Hail Mary,  
Full of Grace,  
The Lord is with thee.  
Blessed art thou among women,  
and blessed is the fruit  
of thy womb, Jesus.  
Holy Mary,  
Mother of God,  
pray for us sinners now,  
and at the hour of death.

Amen.

Silently, Andrea Johnson knelt before Jesus Christ, the Blessed Sacrament. Humanity's savior, The King of Kings, The Son of Man. The Lamb of God, Son of the Most High, The Alpha and The Omega. The Way, The Truth and The Light. Emmanuel.

Her blue eyes glittered with admiration for the monstrance. It shone underneath the light, its golden rays branching out. In the center, was the Body of Jesus Christ. Her black hair was held back by a baby blue headband. With her pale hands folded in prayer, she began to concentrate even more firmly.

"God grant me the serenity to accept the things that I cannot change," She began. As she prayed, her voice seemed to imitate the sound of a lowly dove. "..wisdom to know the difference."

As Andrea finished the Serenity prayer, the church fell silent. The only audible noise in the temple was a low crackling of the candle's flame. Very swiftly, the young girl pulled a crimson rosary from the pocket of her jeans. The rosary was a beautiful work of art. The beads were one of the most beautiful shades of red, and on the centerpiece, was the face of Pope John Paul II. As she put the cross to her lips, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Jesus, why did you leave us here?" She questioned quietly to the little cross. "Our world is messed up," A small grin spread across her lips, "I mean, honestly, where is the love?"

The 19 year old gave a deep sigh before starting the rosary. With every Hail Mary and Glory Be, more tears fell from her cerulean eyes. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at the crucifix, before asking," What in the world is wrong with me?"

She looked at the crucifix as if expecting an answer.

"I could be asking the same thing."

She looked skeptically at her rosary.

"Jesus?"

Suddenly, she heard a deep chuckle from behind her. Cautiously, Andrea turned around. Back by the entrance, stood a fairly tall man. He wore a long trench coat that buttoned up to just to above his cheekbones. She could vaguely see his striped pants that peeked out just below his coat. As she examined his body once more, she asked him," Are you here for the Perpetual Adoration?"

From behind his coat, he couldn't help but grin.

"Yes, yes I am."

She stood up and walked out of her pew. At the end, she knelt down and genuflected. As she walked past him, she could make out his face a little more clearly. Across his blue skin was an angelic design that encircled his golden eyes. When his eyes met hers, she was a little taken back. She supposed it was a once-in-a-lifetime sort of thing when you meet a blue guy with golden eyes. She couldn't help but think in her head that he was somewhat cute. Before exiting, she turned and said," Good day."

From his pew, he nodded in reply and told her," Guten tag."

'_Ah, he's German. What a cute accent.' _Andrea thought, as she got into her Black Mustang.

**A/N: Did I do good? Too much detail? Too little detail? Bad beginning? I need constructive criticism. Review….or else I'll throw you into a pool of piranhas…oooh burn.**


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas Shoes

**A/N: Thanks for all the comments on my first chapter! (Believe me, that was a record!) So thanks Sam_Wiise_Gamjii, Winterwarrior, and Certh! I'll try to make the chapters long, but I'm not making any promises. **

**~Tray **

**I do not own X-Men**

_Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my Momma please  
Its Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size  
Could you hurry, Sir?  
Daddy says there's not much time  
you see, she's been sick for quite a while  
And I know these shoes will make her smile  
and I want her to look beautiful  
if Momma meets Jesus, tonight._

The radio gently sang the words of "Christmas Shoes", as Andrea drove down the snowy street from Adoration. The street was lined with bare, oak trees whose leaves now lay beneath the snow. Their branches extended over the street, seeming to avoid the power lines, and their trunks were thick and round. The snow lay on the ground, pure and clean, reflecting the sunlight.

"…_If Momma meets Jesus tonight." _

As the song finished, a reporter came on the station, talking slow and steadily.

"Traffic is going slowly right now on Amsterdam Road."

Interested, Andrea turned up the radio.

"Policemen and firemen have just recently responded to an emergency call. Reportedly, one of the houses has caught on fire. The police say they are not sure of the cause yet or if there was anyone in the house at the time. We will keep you updated with this throughout the night. Now, onto our highways, Traffic on I-91 is going fine and-"

A worried expression crossed Andrea's face, and she turned the radio off. Her heart rate increased while she pushed harder on the gas. In her head, she could only imagine which house on her street had caught flame. Her street, Amsterdam Road, was quite old. The houses were probably reaching 100 years old. They were all Cape-Cod styled homes, partially surrounded by oak trees. If one of the oak trees caught fire, the forest behind their neighborhood would erupt in flames. The only hope for the forest was if the firefighters arrived quickly enough.

The rest of the fifteen minute ride, Andrea could've sworn she had a panic attack. But when she reached her street, she knew her heart had skipped a beat. While she drove down the street, she could see smoke arising farther down. The closer she got, the blacker the smoke became. The blacker the smoke became, the thicker the air was, and the thicker the air was, the harder it was to breathe.

While she travelled down the long street, her hand fumbled around in her purse for an inhaler, for if the air became any heavier, she was likely to have asthma attack.

"Come on," she tapped her fingers on the dashboard.

The farther down the street she drove, the more worried she became. She knew that her house was one of the last ones, and the closer she got, the chance heightened of her family's house aflame. So many things could happen with this fire. One, she wouldn't have a place to sleep tonight, for the rest of her father's family was in Cincinnati, Ohio, and her mother's side lived in Quebec, Canada. She wouldn't be able to sleep in a hotel, for her family had no money in the bank. Her father was an asbestos worker and that only brought in enough money for the family's taxes and weekly meals, and her mother was a stay-at-home mom. Her head raced with endless assumptions of her future without her house. The results were endless. As she thought of these things, she found it difficult to cope with the 20 mile per hour speed limit, so she sped up to 40.

As she passed familiar houses, the tension in her mind rose. In disbelief she looked upon the truth. She was at the end of the road. Her car skidded to a halt, as she gazed upon the burning house. _Her_ house. Yellow police tape surrounded the area. Inside the taped perimeter were policemen and firefighters. Small clusters of policemen stood near their cars discussing issues, probably the cause of the fire or what donut shop to go to tomorrow. Some firemen stood outside her house, spraying the house with their hoses while others were inside, searching for her mother, father, and brother.

Cautiously, Andrea opened the door of her Mustang and stepped out. One of the policemen spied her and began to walk over. Andrea took a look at her house and then at the policeman. He was tall and slim with strikingly blonde hair and electrifying blue eyes.

One look at him and Andrea thought,_' Player, much?'_

He looked at her and gave her a smile.

"Ma'am, is this your house?"

"Yeah, it is"

"Where were you before this fire broke out?"

"Perpetual Adoration," Andrea answered slowly.

"Do you know of any likely causes of this unfortunate event?"

"I'm not sure if it is one but our Christmas tree. It was a real one. Those are flammable, right?"

He nodded his head slowly and scribbled something down. "Do any more possibilities come to mind?"

Andrea shook her head and exclaimed," I don't know, my toaster?"

The police officer bit his bottom lip before telling her," You are aware that you mother, father and brother were in the house at the time of this burning."

Slowly, Andrea nodded her head before yelling," Oh my God, please don't tell me!"

A look of pity and pain crossed in his eyes before confirming the news;" Your mother and brother were killed in the fire. They were pronounced dead on the sight."

"Oh my, Oh my God!" Andrea cried out. She dropped to her knees, sobbing heavily. Her shoulders shook with every sob and her hands clenched the grass in a fisted rage. The girl's jeans became stained with grass and her red sleeves became damp with tears. After a few minutes she looked up at the officer, her eyes red-rimmed.

"Is my father okay?" Andrea was never close to her father but now, it was a different story.

"He is critically burnt. You may not recognize him afterwards. We drove him to the hospital immediately after finding him. He has a 35% chance of living."

Andrea pounded the ground with her fists, ripping and tearing at the grass. She didn't care if her face was sweaty or covered in mud; she already knew she had a few pimples on her cheeks. She didn't mind the fact that her crimson shirt was stained with the earth. She would give it all away for the return of her mother.

**A/N: How was that? Is she starting to sound like a Mary Sue? Was it long enough? Is it as descriptive as the previous chapter? If you don't review, you will be pelted with cashews tomorrow when you least expect it! Oooh, dun dun dun. **


	3. Chapter 3 What it Means to Be Held

**A/N: I re-edited this chapter because in my opinion, it killed the story. I agree with you, winterwarrior, it needed more description desperately. I was lazy on this chapter. Personally, I found all of Papa's lines cheesy, and now, in my opinion, their even worse. This re-edited version will either be better or it'll be worse. I'm hoping for a positive reaction. :) **

_This is what it means to be held  
How it feels, when the sacred is torn from your life  
And you survive  
This is what it is to be loved and to know  
That the promise was when everything fell  
We'd be held_

His lips were charcoal black and decayed. His scarred skin was discolored orange and red which let off a putrid scent, burnt flesh. He had no nose. His once wavy, black hair was now raspy and gray. As he slept, an inhuman, disturbing wheezing came from what was left of his mouth. The wheezing suddenly stopped and he opened his eyes. They were colored black and lifeless, much like coal.

Andrea shifted, obviously uncomfortable, on the white padded chair next to her father's bed. In a disturbed manner, her eyes darted from the soapy white curtains to the snow white tiles that lay beneath her and her father. At the moment, Andrea considered herself a horrible person. Her eyes refused to meet her father's, and she felt the position she was in extremely uncomfortable. Oh boy, she knew she was going to Hell. She shouldn't feel this uncomfortable, should she? A normal daughter would look at her father with compassionate, concerned, and loving eyes, not disturbed and scared ones.

Then again, as she grew up, her father never was the hugging teddy bear type. He thought of Princess as a demeaning term towards his daughter. She was never expected to cry over physical pain. In her father's eyes, she could only cry from emotional pain. While she was a child, he usually worked 7 days a week in Columbus, Ohio, so she rarely had any father-daughter moments.

She had grown up admiring her mother, not her father. For as long as she could remember, her mother was like a feminine version of her father. She always got the work done with fewer things broken than her father ever had. Forget repairmen. Her mother would have those cabinets or the dishwasher fixed within a day contrary to the custom 5 days. Andrea sat there, thinking, remembering. Memories of her mother filled her mind, as well as the family ones, when her family was whole.

"Andrea," his voice choked out. It was dry and raspy and seemed to mimic the wind. He lay underneath the green cover on his hard, hospital bed. The green cover had intricate designs around its edges. To Andrea, it was one of the most hideous designs she'd ever laid her eyes upon.

"Y-Yes sir?" Andrea mentally scolded herself for sounding so frightened, so helpless. When her father's eyes saddened, Andrea could feel her eyes beginning to water.

"You listen here, and you listen good," He paused to cough and continued," I've cheated death many times."

"No, Papa, go back to sleep."

His voice turned into an even more guttural wheezing, "Don't interrupt me, girl."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Now, hear me out, girl, I know loud and clear that it's my time."

Andrea shook her head sideways, her ponytail swaying from side to side.

"No, Papa, you're being delusional. You should really get more sleep."

His scarred lips turned into a small smile, "I know you care for me, Andrea, I really do, but you're being delusional."

Papa's delicate eyelids began to slowly flutter open and closed. His heart rate monitor slowed down with his eyes.

"Papa, Look at me, please! Papa…papa."

The heart rate monitor went flat.

Glaring, she sat and looked up.

"God, why do you insist on tormenting me? Where do I go now? My whole family is gone! My relatives are either on the other side of the country or in Canada! I have no money! I have nothing but the clothes on my back and my car!"

A nurse clad in a white uniform with the trademark pencil-behind-the-ear and hair woven into a bun opened the door.

"Oh my, Miss, you must go now. The visiting hours are long past over."

Andrea rotated her head and stated in a weak tone, "Just five more minutes."

The nurse just gave her an approving nod and walked out. Andrea stood up and raised her hand to her father's head. She stroked what was left of his hair and whispered, "Tell mom I love her, and tell Christopher to wait for me. Watch over me, Pa."

With that, Andrea left the hospital.

**Re-edited! How was it? Same concept, different word choice.**


	4. Chapter 4 St Michael the Archangel

**A/N: Was the last chapter bad? No reviews…:( I knew it was short, but I didn't think it was **_**that**_** bad. If you could answer my previous question, what are the traits of a Mary Sue, please do! Enjoy! **

**~ Tray**

**I do not own X-Men**

_St. Michael the Archangel, defend us in our hour of conflict; be our safeguard against the wickedness and snares of the Devil. May God restrain Him, we humbly pray, and do Thou, O Prince of the Heavenly Host, by the power of God, cast Satan into Hell, and with him all the other evil spirits, who wander through the world, for the ruin of souls. Amen._

She could feel them. Hear their footsteps and drunken laughter as they followed her. In her hand, she held her rosary close to her body and whispered silent prayers of protection, for St. Michael to defend if they unleashed an attack. She attempted to remain calm and keep a safe distance from them. She dare not look back in fear for her own safety. Andrea never began to truly panic until the men began to call after her, making their wicked remarks. Silently, the young girl cursed at herself for parking a few blocks away from St. George hospital.

"Hey, honey, come back here with us! We can escort you to _wherever_ you want!" This remark was followed by multiple hiccups and chuckles of dark laughter, resulting in Andrea quickening her pace.

A cold wind whipped at her jacket and Andrea shivered. The moon was full and glowing in the night sky sending out gleams of radiating light. The display of light lit up the barren street, accenting the buildings.

"Hey, babe! We can take you on a ride! A long, fun ride, it's so wonderful!"

At this comment, she ran. Andrea bolted away, long and hard as fast as she could. She could hear her heavy footsteps and quick gasps for breath. She ran as though she were in one of her high school's basketball games. As soon as Andrea attempted her escape, the gang of men ran after her. They were stronger built and could easily catch up to her. Andrea quickly learned this, as they were a few steps behind her. She glanced back and squealed in fear. This obviously excited the men, as they growled with excitement.

'_My God, could my life be anymore cliché?' _Andrea questioned herself.

As she soon discovered, the drive to stay alive made her run, regardless of any cramps or pains. The ambition soon took over the 19-year-old's train of thought. Obviously without thinking, she turned into a dark alley, the perfect place for a crime. There would be no escape once they had her cornered to the end of the alley, and then they would-

Andrea had no time to think of the endless sick possibilities that they could manage with her body. She didn't really understand why they would do this with her. Her body wasn't curvy; if anything it was pretty straight. Her chest size was pretty close to average; her breasts were just a little small for her age. On top of it all, she had a flat butt. She suddenly came to a complete halt. Nevertheless she came to face a wall.

'_Okay, it can be more cliché, now that I'm in a dark alley with a gang of perverted men a few steps away._' She silently thought.

The men were all around the age of 30 with sinister grins plastered on their faces. It sent chills up and down her spine.

"Hey little lady, you have any experience?" One of them asked, his eyes looking suggestively up and down her body. Andrea opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out except for a strangled sob.

"Oh God, please don't do this!"

Tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

'_Don't let them see you cry.' _Andrea couldn't decide if this was a moment of physical or emotional pain. Maybe it was both.

They all let out chuckles of excitement, as they came closer. Andrea felt her back hit the brick wall, and she let out a bloodcurdling scream, hoping someone would hear her. Her body convulsed in fear. She looked around for an escape, a fire escape to climb up, or a bystander to call for help, anything that could help her escape this cruel punishment.

As they circled into her private space, she clenched her eyes shut. Low chuckles of laughter erupted in their throats, as she held her arms up defensively. She felt one of the five grab her arms, trying to pry them away from her face, as the other's hands roamed her body. She thrashed around wildly.

"No sense in trying now, dolly. You're trapped," One of them purred into her right ear. She let out another strangled sob, as one of them caressed her bottom. She attempted to kick them until her legs were captured by one of their hands.

"_Get off!"_ she shrieked, and they let go. Or did they?

As she clenched her eyes shut, a light airy feeling filled her stomach. The sensation resembled the one as though you were about to go down a beastly hill of a roller coaster. Even closer, it resembled butterflies in one's stomach.

"Whoa! What the- What the Hell?" One of the men rambled," What the bloody hell _are_ you?"

"A mutant," One of them scoffed," How disgraceful."

Cautiously, Andrea opened her eyes.

"What?" She whimpered before screaming once again. She. Was. In. The. _Air._ In fact, she was floating above the buildings she was cornered against. The men from below stared up at her with hatred and disgust.

"Mutant! My God, she's a mutant!" They all cried, and to Andrea's surprise they ran away from the alley in fear. So she was there. Floating in the air. Alone. Once again. As she took in a deep breath, she found that to be a bad idea. She began to plummet to the ground, but she managed to catch the side of one of the buildings.

Silently she thanked God for giving her a spot on the basketball team. She may be a benchwarmer, but the weightlifting during practice sure paid off. Her left leg swung itself over the top of the red, brick business and pulled the rest of her weight with her. She clapped her hands together but winced as she soon realized that 2 cuts from the building were scarred on her hand. She applied pressure by pushing her palms together.

'_At least my life isn't so cliché anymore.'_

And right then, she knew for sure that God was on her side.

**A/N: There you go. Chapter 4. Review please? The squirrel with rabies is waiting**


	5. Chapter 5 Living on a Prayer

**A/N: Thank you winterwarrior! I went back and re-edited Chapter 3 because I agree with you. It was really…pathetic sounding. Now, it has same concept, different word choice :) Though I'm sure it still looks the same.**

**I do not own X-Men or the Bon Jovi lyrics……if only**

_Whoa, we're half way there  
whoa, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Whoa, livin' on a prayer_

Now, Andrea stood in front of the last place she could truly call home. The Church. Its stained glass windows depicted many scenes ranging from the Annunciation to the Ascension, The Visitation to the Coronation of Mary. They displayed a wondrous display of colors, warm and cold. The outer wooden doors welcomed her inside, promising warmth and a safe stay for the night. They promised love.

She grasped the brass handle of the church's door and pulled it open. She took a step inside, as her cold body collided with the warm, inviting air. She felt better now that she was no longer outside in the freezing night air. Her blue eyes fell upon the familiar tan walls and tiled floors. The familiar smell of spices hit her, and she coughed quietly. Her eyes rested on the traditional, aged, wooden pews. She was home.

But as she entered the St. Germaine's church, she hadn't noticed the man in deep prayer. Startled by the sudden sound of the door, Kurt Wagner spun around and spotted the young girl. No one ever came here this late at night, especially on a Friday night during Christmas break. Much less a girl at such a young age. Shouldn't she be bar-hopping? Without thinking, he quickly teleported himself to the wooden rafters where he knew he couldn't be seen by the public eye.

'_Oh God, I shouldn't be up here,'_ he quietly thought.

Andrea's eyes quickly darted to the pews once again and spotted a cloud of blue-black smoke and heard a quick Bamf! She furrowed her eyebrows in thorough confusion and called out, "Hey? Anyone here?"

She took a couple hesitant steps into the light and called out again," Seriously? Who's there?"

When she was answered with silence, she held up her hands in defeat and said," Fine, whatever." Then annoyance was clear in her tone of voice. She was really getting fed up with this thing called life right now. She was irritated with the fact she had nowhere to go home to as much as no one, the only place she could stay was the local church, the only thing she truly had left was her faith, and her mind was beginning to play tricks on her. The thing that made her the most paranoid was the fact that she was almost raped. Yeah, life right now just sucked.

Solemnly, Andrea strode over to one of the last pews, genuflected and knelt. As she knelt, she felt something odd, unusual to say the least. Never once can she remember feeling awkward in a church. She usually thought of the church as a second home, a sanctuary, a place to go for comfort. Then, a thought dawned on her. It felt as though she was being watched.

Andrea's body tensed, as she silently prayed the prayer to St. Michael, pressing the crimson rosary to her forehead.

"_May God restrain Him, we humbly pray," _She quietly drawled on.

While she prayed, Kurt intently watched the young girl. Her pale skin dimly reflected the artificial light, and her eyes were shut in thought. Dirt covered her face and hands, her hair was a jet black but incredibly dull. Maybe if she took a shower, she'd be prettier. In close detail, he noticed how tense her muscles were. She knew she was being watched. He calmly ran a three-fingered hand through his dark hair.

'_This could be awhile,' _He thought to himself, as he relaxed against one of the beams.

_Big mistake._

The rafter gave a long moan of protest. At the noise, Andrea jumped, slightly startled. Her eyes were directed in Kurt's direction, as the rafter split in two. She knew that the rafters were old but not that old. They must've cracked in a sudden shift of pressure from something. The thought changed as she heard a sudden yelp of fear.

'_Or someone,' _She concluded.

So Andrea just sat there for the next couple minutes staring up at the roof, waiting for it to cave in. Luckily, the other rafters were sturdy enough took the extra weight.

"That's my first bit of luck," She mumbled quietly. Before sitting up, she did the Sign of the Cross, slipping the rosary into her coat pocket and took a couple hesitant steps towards the mishap.

She heard a long groan from the rubble.

"Ach Gott," A deep voice rumbled. Cautiously and carefully, Andrea crossed the Church avoiding marble pillars and glass bottles filled with a type of yellow oil. She slowed down her steps as she came to face the fallen rafter. It looked like a fair sturdy piece of wood on the outside, but the look was deceiving. The inside looked eaten away by a bug of some sort, probably the common termite.

Another low grumble brought Andrea back down to Earth. She quickly swept away the rubble until her hand came into contact with a rough feeling material. Striped pants. Brusquely, she shoved the fallen remains into a pile next to her until she could see a full body.

With a soft gasp, she retreated her hand. Laid out before her was the same man as the day before. But she could notice a few more details on his body. Well, for starters, the angelic marks trailed all around his body, from his head to his feet. He had thick, dark curly hair that was tinted navy blue. His hands had 3 fingers which surprised her. She took a deep breath and asked him," Hey, buddy, you okay?"

Her tone of voice changed. It was somewhat deeper and rougher than before when she was praying. When he gave a soft grunt, she ran a hand throughout her long hair.

"Was geschehen ist," He drawled on, thick-accented. (What happened?)

Andrea furrowed her eyebrows as she said," Unless you speak English and have any sense of medical knowledge, you're as good as dead. I slept through foreign language classes and skipped medical school."

His eyes opened very slightly and he mumbled," Ach Gott." (Oh, God.)

Andrea knelt down to the floor and examined his face.

"It doesn't look like there are any bad cuts, just a bunch of minor scrapes here and there. You are one lucky duck. By the way, what's your name?"

He slightly winced as though he had a headache and opened his eyes fully, a striking golden shade. When he brought one of his hands to his head, he hissed slightly. He extended his hand away from his head to get a glimpse of it, searching any traces of blood.

"Hey, Little Boy Blue, what's your name?" Andrea swore she was getting a migraine of some sort by now.

In a weak tone, he replied," Kurt Vagner."

She let out a smile and extended her hand," Andrea Johnson."

Kurt extended his arm and grasped her hand. She helped him up and put his right arm over her shoulder.

"I'm assuming you're a tad bit woozy from that fall."

Once he gave her a small nod, she asked him," Do you have any family here in Massachusetts that I could give you to?"

She didn't know whether or not to be surprised when he shook his head 'Yes.'

"I consider them more as my friends," He mumbled.

"Got a cell phone of some sort, so we can tell them that you….erm, fell from the rafters?"

He shook his head slightly, from side to side.

"No need for that, Fraulein. Reach into my left pocket."

Andrea quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out circular device. A silver X was displayed against the black background. At the point where the two lines intersect was a red button. She gently pushed it in and it shone a bright red.

After a few minutes a masculine voice spoke through some sort of intercom, "Kurt, we'll be there in no time."

Kurt gave a small grin as he murmured," Scott."

Starting towards the front entrance, Andrea wondered where she was taking herself. Was she headed towards a home of mentally ill or rapists?

Oh boy, now, she knew she was definitely living on a prayer

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was seriously stuck on this chapter for a long time. Anyways, I hope you liked it. I don't know if I'll update on Christmas or Christmas Eve, probably not. (The squirrel is waiting.)**


	6. Chapter 6 The Beginning of a Journey

_My holy Angel Guardian _

_Ask the Lord to bless the journey which I undertake_

_That it may profit the health of my soul and body; _

_That I may reach its end, and that, returning safe and sound _

_Do thou guard, guide and preserve us. Amen._

The ice cold wind whipped harshly against Andrea's face, as she stood outside the church. The rain fell like stinging needles, pelting her head as well as Kurt's. She began to shiver uncomfortably underneath her coat, and her teeth chattered together in a repetitive rhythm, seeming to harmonize with the falling bullets. She shifted from side to side while attempting to support Kurt's body weight. Her clothes seemed to cling to her body and her hair was starting to gain curls from the humidity and falling rain. But on the bright side, the dirt was being washed away

"Hey, any chance your friends will be here soon?" She asked.

Kurt cracked a grin as he simply stated," Do not vorry, Fraulein, they'll be here soon enough."

Andrea sighed and muttered to herself, "I sure hope so or else we'll both develop a case of hypothermia." Her tone seemed hollow and distant, even to herself," So how are they exactly going to pick you up?"

He let out a low chuckle and told her that she'd have to see it to believe it.

Andrea scoffed slightly and asked," What is it? Is it, like, a private limo or a secret agent helicopter?"

He just looked up, gave her a small smile, and stated," It's something like that."

In the distance, she could hear a low rumble approaching them, travelling quite quickly. Very, very quickly. Andrea stared down the road, squinting her eyes narrowly. Once she realized it wasn't a car of some sort, she warily directed her eyes to the sky. Then, she saw it.

"O-Oh God, is that i-i-it?" She stuttered out, dazed by the aircraft that was approaching them nearly at the speed of light. Her eyes widened slightly when he confirmed it. The jet swiftly passed them and made a U-turn in the sky, slanting downwards for the ground.

"They aren't r-really trying to l-land that thing in this p-parking l-lot?" She asked Kurt in a stunned tone.

"It's the only vay, Fraulein," He spoke to her knowingly. She couldn't comprehend why his voice was devoid of any fear or shock. She had to choke down a cry of terror, as the jet swooped down trying to make a clear landing before pulling into the air again. She watched intently as it made another turn in the sky and repeated the past two steps again. Andrea wanted to run into the church when the jet-black plane came into contact with the ground.

The ground gave a steady vibration that upgraded to a massive shaking, as the plane rolled to a complete halt. She silently wondered if the church would collapse from the thrashing of the ground. It felt like an earthquake in California.

Kurt murmured quietly as if to read her mind," Do not panic, Andrea, I can promise you. Nothing will fall." His soothing tone seemed to quietly put an end to her fears. While Andrea was plagued by fear that the city would collapse or the jet would spin out of control, she hadn't realized that the aircraft came to a stop and the quake had ceased.

She cracked one eye open when Kurt stated," Welcome to the Blackbird."

She gave a thorough examination of the Blackbird with her eyes. The glossy outer painting of black was accented by the moonlight. She was entranced by the beauty of the spectacular vehicle; she hadn't noticed a door extend from the bottom of the Blackbird.

Out of the door stepped a semi-tall woman, beautiful in comparison to Andrea. In contrast to Andrea's snow-white skin, she had a nice caramel tone to her skin. She had long, gorgeous white hair that shone luminously in the light with sparkling blue eyes. She was clad in a fine leather suit with the identical silver X around her waist.

"Kurt!" She called out, hopping off of the jet and ran over to the two. Andrea stared down at her Nike sneakers, clearly embarrassed by her ragged appearance. She felt a weight being lifted from her shoulder and she dared to look up. The lady supported Kurt on her own shoulder now.

Kurt muttered faintly," Guter Abend der, Ororo." (Good evening, Ororo.)

Ororo looked up to Andrea and extended her hand.

"My name's Ororo Monroe."

Andrea jabbed her hand forward and replied," Andrea Johnson."

Once the two shook hands, Ororo gave her thanks for taking care of Kurt for the past 10 minutes and Andrea just gave her a couple 'Mmhmm's and 'Yeah's. Inwardly, Andrea wondered why she was being so rude to the fine woman. But she secretly knew the answer.

'_It's because she's prettier than you,' _an inner voice admitted the truth.

The group of three turned to part their ways, Andrea to the church and Kurt and Ororo to the Blackbird. Silence settled as they all finished proclaiming their thanks and goodbyes. The rain seemed to cease while they talked and Andrea stood on the church porch, secretly wondering where to go to. She briefly considered asking Ororo and company for help, but the idea was dismissed for she figured they could care less. Ororo and Kurt were conversing in hushed tones when Scott yelled from the pilot's seat, "Professor says bring the girl with us!"

"Why?" Ororo asked, with clear irritation laced into her words. She had to admit that she was annoyed with Andrea's attitude towards her, but she finally gave in when the thought occurred to her that if she was a mutant and stayed at the institute their relationship could get better with time.

"I don't know. Professor X says that he wants that information to remain confidential."

Ororo gave a quick shrug of her shoulders and turned to face Andrea, who was reopening the doors to the church.

"Hey, Andrea! Wait up!"

Cautiously, Andrea turned, her hand tightened around the handle.

"What?"

Ororo seemed to give her a warm smile, "Want to come with us?"

Andrea cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" Their hint of suspicion to her tone.

"I don't really know, but we can feed you and give a bed to sleep in for the night."

Her hand released the handle, and she took a couple steps towards them. "How do I know you're not a group of psychotic serial killers?"

"Wouldn't we've killed you by now if we were? All alone, no one else here, perfect place for a murder. Catch my drift?"

"You have a point there," Andrea said carelessly and with a shrug of her shoulders she began towards the jet.

"Let's go."

Ororo and Kurt exchanged a look and briefly shook their heads. The trio entered the jet and settled in. Andrea examined the interior. The seats were platinum as were the walls and some parts of the ceiling and a strange aroma of leather plagued the air. As she entered, she noticed that the three weren't the only ones in the jet.

Seating in the pilot's seat was a man. He had short, brown hair that curled inwards slightly in the front. Covering his eyes was a red, band-like type of specialized glasses. She cocked an eyebrow as she commented," Nice shades." He just gave her a slight nod as though he'd been told that before.

She sat down in the seat directly behind his seat. Ororo laid Kurt down into the seat next to her and went up to the front to join Scott.

"Who's the girl?" He asked with a sense of curiosity.

Ororo glanced back briefly at her before answering," Andrea Johnson."

He gave a slight recognition to her and said," Scott Summers," before looking back up to Ororo and asked," Does she know?"

Andrea, slightly annoyed of being ignored, interrupted," Know what?"

Everyone looked at Andrea and stared at each of their faces, searching for an answer of some sort.

"I thought we'd be better off letting the Professor explain that."

Andrea furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. What did they have to hide from her? She knew that they weren't murderers or any sort of rapists. Their characteristics just didn't match up. Maybe they were drug dealers? Strippers? She shook her head in denial. Truly, Andrea wasn't sure what to think by now. As Andrea sat their contemplating the day in review and the thought struck her.

They were mutants.

A/N: Okay! It's here! Chapter 6! I'm not really sure what to think of this chapter. I started it Christmas Eve and it feels somewhat rushed……My albino squirrel with rabies will eat you if you don't review…….Beware


	7. Chapter 7 Anxiety

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope that everyone had a nice holiday! Mine was…different but I'm sure you could care less about mine! This one took longer than usual cause I was procrastinating. Also, I just took a couple of guesses at how old they were. Anyways here it is! ******** Enjoy!**

_Then Jesus said_

_"Come to me, all of you who are weary and carry heavy burdens, and I will give you rest. _

_Take my yoke upon you._

_Let me teach you, because I am humble and gentle, and you will find rest for your souls. _

_For my yoke fits perfectly, and the burden I give you is light."_

Andrea sat quietly most of the ride, listening to the other's conversations and occasionally glancing out the window. Her eyes lingered on Scott's features for a couple minutes and noticed how tense and stressed out his face looked. You could tell by the way his jaw was set that he was gritting his teeth together and by the look of the bags beneath his eyes, it was obvious that lately, he'd been having a series of sleepless nights. Then, she gazed upon Ororo, looking for any flaws upon her face. The most she could get was a few hairs out of place or the fact that her eyebrow and hair color didn't match. Glancing upon Kurt, she really couldn't judge him. She couldn't decide whether or not to judge the blue skin, golden eyes, and angelic symbols as flaws or bonus points. She desperately needed a new hobby.

"So, Andrea, any idea as to why the Professor wants you?" Scott questioned, breaking the silence.

Andrea bit her tongue to keep some smart-ass remark from coming out and politely answered," No."

The city of Boston from above looked gloomy and dark lit up by the lights of cars and streetlights. The scenery definitely set the mood in the jet, quiet and somewhat sad. Andrea looked out into the distance, searching for any sign of an airport of some sort. Confused, she realized that she didn't even know where they were headed for and turned to Kurt.

"Where are we going?"

"Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning," He stated, gazing out the window.

"We're going to an _institute?_

The three looked back at her, giving her somewhat insulted looks and Andrea just shrunk deeper into her seat. She needed to choose her words and tone of voice carefully around these people, or they may unleash a sudden attack on her.

In a cautious tone, she asked," So are you guys, like, students there or something?"

Ororo shot her an odd look and replied," More like teachers."

Andrea gave a gentle laugh," No, seriously, what are you guys?"

An amused yet annoyed look crossed Ororo's face.

"Really, we are."

Andrea studied her face, searching for any signs of a joke or lie of some sort before saying," Honestly? You really are? You all don't look that much older than me!"

Ororo held a hand to her chest and stated," I'm 24."

"25," Kurt stated.

From the pilot's chair, Scott said," 27."

Andrea gave them an astonished look," My God, you all look 20 or somewhere around that, except for Scott. You look 25." As soon as she finished that statement, she nervously stared at them, fearing that she'd gotten too comfortable with these people. The tension rose in the jet when Scott looked back at her, cocking his left brow. Until Ororo let out a gentle laugh did the mood calm and released some of the tension radiating from Andrea. Then, silence settled once again. Andrea once again stared out the window, looking down at the city lights.

"Will we be arriving soon?"

"3 minutes," Scott muttered from the front seat.

Andrea nodded in recognition and looked out the window and gasped as a light airy feeling spread throughout her stomach. The feeling was familiar, but she couldn't recall where she'd felt it before. It closely resembled butterflies in her stomach and the truth hit her hard. It felt like she was flying. The feeling was exact in comparison to the moment earlier that night in the alley. She'd forgotten she was a mutant. In her head, she sighed and slouched deeper into her seat, the feeling disappearing.

'_At least I'm in good company,'_ she thought, crossing her arms firmly over her chest. Well, she didn't really know for sure if they were mutants, but come on, a blue guy, Scott's "glasses", and Ororo with them. She figured it was pretty obvious.

Slightly bored with her thoughts, she looked around the jet, searching for a clock that could tell her the time. In the front, towards the top of the jet was a small digital clock. In bright green, neon numbers it read 3:49 AM. It was then that she realized how exhausted she really was from all of the events of the past 2 days. She rested her head gently on her shoulder that looked uncomfortable but felt extremely comfortable and wondered what he was even doing at a church at 3 'o clock in the morning. Well, then she figured that he was wondering the same about her. It probably was odd looking, a 19 year old in a church praying on a Friday night. It even sounded peculiar to her.

A swift wave of exhaustion swept over her body, stronger than before. She struggled to keep her eyes open and look out the window onto the snow-covered city, but they rebelled. Her legs felt sore and heavy with exhaustion from running earlier as did her arms, and her back felt stiff from the hard chair. She attempted to stretch her arms but her body rejected it. Giving a deep sigh, Andrea rested her head onto the palm of her hand and silently, she drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: That was short, I know. I'll make the next one longer though and have it up in, oh, I say, 2 days ******


	8. Chapter 8 Collide

**I do not own X-Men, the Howie Day lyrics or any songs mentioned in this chapter**

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
you're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah_

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

The dawn was just breaking over the city of Boston when Andrea awoke with a violent jolt. When she felt the bed beneath her, she cautiously opened her eyes, fearing where she was lying at the moment. Then, the night before's memories flooded into her mind, giving her a slight migraine. Once she opened her eyes fully, her vision blurred a bit before returning to its original setting. She sat up fully, leaning against the head board, and looked around, searching for a lamp of some sort. Yawning, she reached up and stretched her arms, before leaning over and flipping on the lamp on the bedside table.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around the room. She could already tell that this was not her room. The walls were painted a very light, pastel green and the carpet was a pleasant shade of beige. It wasn't her style, but she figured they could've done worse, like paint the walls an annoying bright yellow. She shivered at the thought and swung her legs out from under the covers and onto the side of the bed. It was not until then did she realize how terribly sore her legs were. Holding back a cry of pain, Andrea looked at her legs. She cocked one leg up and massaged it gently with one hand, wincing slightly. She looked around the room again and asked," Where am I?"

The only other furniture was a wooden vanity that was propped against the wall opposite to the bed. The room was dimly lit up by a window on a wall to the left of her bed. With a cock of her eyebrow, she realized a note laying on the vanity. Swiftly, Andrea jumped out of her bed, ignoring the protest of pain in her muscles, and strode over to the vanity. Admiring the woodwork of the vanity, she ran one of her hands over the wood, acknowledging the smooth, polished feel of the wood. Then she came to the note.

With her hand, she picked up the bit of paper and read it.

'_Andrea, _

_Right now, you're probably wondering where you are. Well, for starters, you're still in Boston, and even deeper, you're in Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning. If you want, you can go ahead and take a shower, but at noon, go to the physics classroom and talk to the professor. Since its Saturday, there should be no classes in the room.'_

Andrea stared at the letter and re-read it a couple more times, analyzing the info. She turned around, looking for a clock. On the oak bedside table, there was a small digital alarm clock, probably set for 12:00. As she glanced upon it, it read 6:34 before swiftly changing to 6:35. Placing the note back onto the vanity, she walked back to her bed and sprawled out on top of the covers. She raised her head slightly and noticed another door she hadn't seen before.

"Hmm," She said, standing up and walking over to the door, placing her hand on the knob. Once she opened it, she came to face a long corridor with multiple doors on each wall. At first, she was a little surprised at the massive amount of room but then she figured that it was an institute and there would probably be many more rooms to come. Down the hallway, she could a staircase leading down. Very quietly, she could hear two people coming up the stairs. She shut the door very quietly, backing into her room.

She turned back to her bed and gave a short sigh, examining the mess of blankets on the floor, before making the bed. She never had been a clean person, but she figured she'd show some courtesy to them, whoever they were for letting her stay the night. Halfway through making the bed her arms became physically exhausted. Taking a deep breath, she sat on the bed and stared at the remaining blankets that lay before her in bundle.

"How many covers are on this thing?"

Well, in total, there were 7 blankets, and that task took at least a half an hour to complete. She kept mixing up the blankets and what order they were meant to be laid in. Sighing once again, she laid down onto the queen-sized bed, covering it with her limbs. Lazily, she ran a hand through her matted bangs that were plastered against her forehead and her expression turned into one of disgust, as she pulled it away, staring at it.

"I desperately need to take a shower," She complained to herself, burying her face into a fancy, laced pillow. With a soft grunt, she lifted her head and stared at the other door in the room. All she wanted to do was lay there until noon and let her muscles relax, but then she figured that a nice hot shower would loosen them up. Andrea pushed herself up from her bed and stretched out her arms and legs once again, before walking over to the door and placing one hand onto the doorknob. As she turned the knob, it gave a long groan of protest and she winced slightly, hoping no one heard it.

A look of utter amazement plastered her face as she opened the door. She figured it was one of the most beautifully decorated bathrooms she'd ever seen. There were two sinks that were a traditional white with a stainless steel faucet and knobs. The sinks were set on a marble countertop that was built into the cream-colored walls. Above them was an over head mirror, clear of any signs of dirt or dust. On each wall next to the sink, were two doors that led to towels and washcloths that were a plain white. A shower that held glass sliding doors was positioned in the center of the opposite walls.

Before Andrea could do anything, she noticed a door directly across from where she was standing. In a fit of curiosity, she calmly strolled towards the door and opened the door, free of any noise. Once she opened the door, she came to face another room. From what Andrea could make out, the room was fairly clean, there were a couple of clothes here and there but otherwise it was fine. Squinting through the darkness, she could see that the room had the same amount of furniture, except for instead of a vanity, there was a dresser. Losing interest, Andrea began to close the door before a groggy voice stopped her," Andrea, vhat are you doing?"

Andrea's body stiffened and she looked to the bed and noticed its occupant.

"Kurt?" She barely managed to choke out. His yellow eyes gazed at her with an empty stare. To Andrea, it seemed like he'd just woken up.

"Is this your room?" She asked. In her mind, she scolded herself for such a stupid question. Why else would he be in here?

He nodded his head slightly and murmured," Close the door," before drifting off to sleep. Andrea looked down and closed the door.

'_That was…erm… odd,'_ she silently thought,_' so we share a bathroom? Well, it explains the two sinks.'_

She opened the door closest to her room's door and grabbed a towel and washcloth. Then as quietly as she could, she slid open the glass door and shed her clothes. Stepping into the shower, she noticed the different array of shampoos on a stainless steel rack. The first three shampoos were for men and the remaining six was for women.

'_Man, this Xavier guy must've been preparing for my visit for a while.' _She thought as she looked upon the arrangement of hair products, ranging from Tresemme to Herbal Essences. She turned the knob labeled 'Hot' and preceded to take a shower, washing every crevice and spot of her body.

As she came out, she wrapped a towel around her body and looked at the countertop. Laid amongst one side was multiple beauty products, including deodorant, a toothbrush, toothpaste etc., etc. Grabbing a hairbrush, she brusquely brushed through her hair and pulled it back into a ponytail with a baby blue hair band that was lying amongst the products.

Once she got back into her room, she realized it was only 8:30. Swiftly, she walked over to her bed and sat on the side, turning on the radio searching for a good station that was void of any Christmas music. Flipping to one, she heard symphony music, to another she heard, "Before He Cheats." She considered just forgetting the radio until she heard the song," Low." Laughing, she took her hand off of the radio and attempted to do the dance routine her two best friends, Kate and Jerry, had taught her. This, of course, only resulted in her lying in a heap on the floor laughing. Of course this went on for the next couple of hours or so, her hearing songs and attempting multiple dance routines, ending with her falling onto the floor.

Once she was on the side of her bed opposite to the radio, facing the window, she took a break.

'_That shower sure did help!' _It was only until then did she realize that was the first time she had truly had a good laugh since her parent's death. Silently, she sat there, leaning against the bed, listening to the radio's songs and infomercials. Then, she began to feel a bit awkward as the song "Touch my Body" came on. Jumping up, she crawled across the bed and turned off the radio. Glancing upon the clock, it was 11:00.

For the next hour, Andrea fell into a light slumber that abruptly disturbed by a sudden repetitive, monotonous beeping. Startled, Andrea fell out of the bed, flailing her arms wildly in the air. She raised a fist and beat the radio until she felt content again. Setting the radio back onto the stand, she stood once again and stretched her arms until she decided it was time to go meet the Professor.

**A/N: Okay, a day late. But it was long! Well, for me it was. I don't know about you…Unless you review! Please? How long do you want these chapters to be? I just guess 1,500 words or more.**


	9. Chapter 9 Out From Under

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately. At my school, it's time for exams so my free time is limited. Stupid exams… -grumble- -grumble- The worst is over though! :) Thanks for the reviews. I intended for it to be a filler chapter and get the basic format of the room established :) Monday, luckily, is my last exam Does anyone else have exams? **

**I do not X-Men or the Britney Spears lyrics****...as if you didn't know **

_I don't wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When I'm out from under  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
I'll get it all figured out  
When I'm out from under_

"All of these hallways look the same!" A feminine voice cried out in an evident fit of confusion. Frantically, Andrea rushed about the multiple halls of the mansion, searching for the physics classroom. Her eyes were overshadowed with confusion and anxiety. Frozen in place, she shot all the doors a similar questioning gaze and opened multiple, only to be faced with a vacant room or some sort of cleaning closet.

'_Last time I checked, institutes don't have this many rooms,'_ She thought with a hint of anger in her mind. Slowing down her pace to a fairly quick walk, she slightly glanced at the identical oak doors and cream-colored walls. Inwardly, she scolded herself for becoming lost so quickly.

'_Who was the author of that note anyway? They could've at least given me some simple directions.' _

She ran a hand throughout her bangs, as she came to, once again, another intersection of hallways. Sighing, she glanced left and right before she started down another hallway.

"I am so screwed," she muttered to herself and leaned up against the creamy wall. Sliding down the wall, she sighed, her body slightly relaxing. Putting her head between her legs, she stared at the beige carpet with a radiating stare of frustration. Her vision became slightly hazy as a few tears of frustration (maybe even fear) welled up in her eyes. Shaking her head slightly, the tears remained frozen in place.

_Bamf!_

Suddenly, Andrea furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, thinking,_' what was that? It sounded oddly familiar.'_

A slight migraine was beginning to form in her head, a distant throbbing. Lifting her head up slightly, she hazily averted her eyes to the left and slowly to the right, before slightly jumping and fixing her eyes firmly onto Kurt.

"Kurt? What the- When did you get here?" Pausing slightly between each word, her tone of voice gave away her sense of slight fear and cautiousness as did her facial expression. Turning around, he looked down and his eyebrows rose slightly.

"Andrea," He started with a surprised yet confused tone," Vait, vhat are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be vith Professor?"

A look of slight embarrassment crossed her face, her cheeks slightly darkening and she said," I am, but how did you do that?"

He stared down at her, pondering the question, his eyebrows barely furrowed and his jaw set firmly.

"How did I do- Oh!" He began with a slight murmuring before coming upon realization," You mean this?"

A devilish grin crossed his features before he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of blackish-blue smoke and a scent of brimstone filled the room. Scrunching her nose, Andrea coughed softly and stared at the spot where Kurt had once been and she sent a confused look around the room. Suddenly reappearing next to her left shoulder, crouching, he reappeared, giving her a wave. Stifling a cry of surprise from the sudden movement, she jumped away from the blue mutant, stumbling slightly and gave him a look as though he were crazy.

"Yes that!" She nearly shouted, placing her hand over her heart, feeling the racing organ.

'_Give me a heart attack,'_ she thought.

Shrugging his shoulders, he lowered his head looking like he'd been reprimanded in some sort of way by her actions and said, "Well, obviously, I'm a mutant, and I can teleport."

'_No duh.'_

"Well," Andrea started, searching for the right words," That's..erm..interesting." She paused for a moment and shook her head briefly.

"I should really get to the Physics class before he doesn't want me here anymore. Any chance of you helping me out?"

Swiftly, she pushed herself from the ground and brushed herself free of any dirt or dust. She turned and with an attempted grace, she strut towards Kurt and held out her hand.

His golden eyes lingered on her hand momentarily. Once she realized the blank stare, she asked," Help you up?"

Slightly embarrassed, he muttered a brief 'Oh' and grabbed her hand.

Pulling him up, she asked," So what were you doing here anyways?"

He looked down the hallway. "Oh, Ororo's room is down there," He said, pointing his finger down the hallway.

Andrea stared at him and asked him, "So are you two dating or something?"

Flustered, Kurt stared at her with a baffled look. Inwardly, she smirked at the light blush that made its way across his cheeks.

"Vhat? No!"

Slightly smirking, she said slyly, "Really? Are you _positive_? You two are awfully close."

His cheeks darkened even further and she decided to give the poor guy a break. A silence began to settle until Andrea laughed at Kurt's speechless expression and softly patted his arm.

"I'm just messin' with you," Once again, she reached down, grabbing his hand and asked," So are you going to teleport me to the Professor or not?"

He paused for a moment, before saying," That may not be such a good idea, Fraulein."

"And why not?"

"Vell, for starters, teleporting may make you throw up."

She put her free hand to her stomach and reassured him that she had a strong stomach and she could handle it. Roller coasters nor any of the other mostrous rides at the amusement parks were a problem

"Besides I'm sure it's faster than walking and I think I've held you're Professor up for too long."

Slightly groaning, he murmured, "If you say so."

And like that, Andrea suddenly felt an urge to vomit pull at her stomach. It reminded her somewhat of flying, but flying gave her a nice, airy feeling contrary to a repulsive effect. After a few seconds, she truly feared she would puke. Luckily, the feeling only lasted a maximum five seconds When she felt her feet come into contact with hard, solid ground, her legs gave out, as though they were Jell-O, and she fell over. A slight pain shot through her hip but no damage was done.

Taking a deep sigh, she looked up at Kurt's face and gently laughed.

"Let's not do that again."

When he gave her a brief nod, she looked around the room and realized that the floors were tiled but the walls remained the same, beige color.

"Andrea, Kurt, nice of you to join us." The voice held an old-fashioned English accent to it that could soothe the devil himself. Andrea swung her head around and noticed the two other men in the room. One of them sat behind a desk, the other standing. She raised her hand and gave them a short wave, before quickly jumping to her feet. She gave a brief overlook of the two men. The one that sat behind the chair was bald with brown eyes that seemed to welcome her in. From what she could see, he was clad in a suit and tie, very classy.

'_Must be the Professor,'_ She thought inwardly.

The other man, standing, had a rough appearance contrary to the one sitting. He had brown hair with matching brown eyes. His eyes, from what Andrea could tell, showed he had a tortured past which probably extended to unknown horrors she couldn't even imagine. He wore a pair of jeans with a white tank, completed with a dog tag necklace.

'_Army?' _

"Andrea, my name is Professor Charles Xavier," The man sitting in the chair started, backing away from the desk. To her upmost surprise, he was disabled and in a wheel chair. A wave of pity washed over her and she looked upon him with eyes of concern as he wheeled to where Andrea stood. Extending his hand, they shook hands and she looked over to where the other man was.

"And he is?"

"Logan," He answered for himself with a rough voice. Spinning around in his wheelchair, he said," Come, Andrea, Kurt. Have a seat. We have a lot to discuss."

Walking to a row chairs, she grabbed one and drug it until it was in front of the desk as did Kurt. The Professor held an inviting smile while Logan wore a grimace.

"Logan, this is who I told you about. She's the one who helped Kurt at the church."

Rolling his eyes, Logan muttered," Oh, Jesus, not another damn Catholic. One was enough."

'_Jackass.'_

In a flat tone, Andrea retorted," Bite me."

"Gladly," Logan said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Logan," The professor said in a warning tone," Andrea, I apologize for Logan's behavior. He is usually not this disruptive."

Inwardly, Andrea laughed at the comment.

"So, Professor, why exactly am I here?" She asked cautiously.

The Professor sighed and told her of Cerebro and how it detected her the night of when her family perished and the next night of when she was nearly raped, when she learned of her mutation.

"You see, this is a school mainly based on helping mutants learn control over their powers and I thought that maybe you'd like to join us. We can provide you with the rest of your high school education. Its okay if you reject-"

"I accept," Andrea interrupted.

"Now, Andrea, are you sure you don't want time to think about it?"

"I'm positive, Professor. I have no local family, no home, plus add the fact that I'm officially a mutant, I'm pretty sure I'd like to live here. But, oh, wait, I can't."

The three men stared at her, as she drifted off into a deep thought and she muttered," I'm broke."

Charles' smile widened as he told her tuition was free. Grinning widely, she jumped up from her seat and reached across the desk, hugging Xavier.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed with joy.

'_I have a home!'_ She cheered on in her head.

"You're very welcome. Logan, why don't you show Andrea the kitchen? I'm sure she's starving by now," He said, giving Andrea a smile to which she blushed from embarrassment from her rumbling stomach.

Giving a deep sigh, the older man pushed himself from the wall and started towards the door.

"Come on kid," He muttered lowly.

Oh, God, she inwardly thought. This would be hell.

**A/N: Voila! Here it is :) Sorry for how long it took! Blame the exams! Review please?**


	10. Chapter 10 Hot n Cold

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a week. An unexpected number of deaths in the family have occurred in the past week, so I've been at multiple funerals. On the Brightside, I have no school today! Yay! ******

**You know the drill, Anything X-men related belongs to Marvel (as if we didn't know)**

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight we break up  
We kiss we make up_

The walk with Logan down the hallway was awkward and silent for Andrea. It seemed he let out soft grunts with every step he took and occasionally glanced back towards Andrea, probably to make sure she hadn't ran off somewhere. She attempted to keep quiet the whole time, crying out once or twice from almost tripping over her foot, to which the older man would make some sarcastic, unnecessary comment. Eventually, the silence began to tear at Andrea's ears and unable to take it anymore, she suddenly broke the silence.

"So, Logan, were you in the army?"

He glanced back at her for a moment and fondled with the chain absentmindedly, twiddling it in between his two fingers. His pace slowed down and his face looked as though he was in deep thought. She began to worry after a minute of another silence as he pondered her question. Taking a couple steps toward him, she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Logan, You there?"

"Nah, it's a rather long and…. unwanted memory," He quickly spit out.

"Oh, Okay," She murmured, looking down, before facing Logan again," So what can you do?"

"What can I do?" He asked in a rather confused tone.

"You know, like, what's your mutation?" Slightly cocking her head to the side, she waited for an answer. His threatening gaze made her expression falter quickly. "Unless you don't have one! I just kind of supposed everyone here had-"

Suddenly, she was interrupted by a noise that imitated a sword being unsheathed. Looking to his side, the source of the noise, she saw three, metallic claws extended from his knuckles. He brought one of the claws to his fore arm and grazed it over his skin, making a long scratch. Staring at him in confusion, he motioned back to the scratch. She looked back to his arm and saw his skin repairing itself until there was no evidence of a scratch ever being there. No blood. No scar. Nothing.

"Answer your question?" He asked, slightly irritated.

A grin spread across her face. "Yep, that's a quality mutation. So does the pro-"

"We're here," He quickly interrupted, growing tired of her pointless questions. He quickly turned into the kitchen, and she followed, close behind. As he entered, she could vaguely see a small smile cross his features as though his day had been suddenly brightened.

"Hey, Rogue, Bobby," He greeted in a tone that strongly differed from earlier. Instead of annoyed and reluctant, it sounded pleasant and surprisingly happy to be there. Boy, did she feel unloved at the moment.

"Oh, hey Logan," Someone said. The voice seemed like a teen boy's. She supposed it was Bobby. As she stepped fully into the kitchen she noticed two figures sitting at a table, a boy and a girl. The girl had brown eyes that held a spark of excitement and matching brunette hair that was parted to the side and swept back into a ponytail. One of her most notable features, Andrea noted, was a random streak of striking yet beautiful snow-white hair in the front.

"Hi, Logan!" The girl said with a wide smile planted on her face.

'_Wow, from the way he acted earlier, I thought no one cared about him,'_ She thought but casually brushed it off her shoulders,_' I guess even the arrogant bastards can be loved.'_

"Hey, Rogue," He greeted with the same smile. Feeling a little ignored, Andrea attempted to quietly clear her throat and Logan glanced back, his once happy attitude disappearing.

"Oh," His tone dropped suddenly once again," Rogue, Bobby, this is Andrea. She's a new student here."

The girl looked over to me and gave the same smile she'd given to Logan, just with a little bit less of…. compassion? She extended her hand that was clad in a white glove and said," Rogue."

Walking across the kitchen, a repetitive tapping noise came from her shoes coming into contact with the floor. Grasping Rogue's hand, she took notice of her firm grip and let go, directing her attention to the boy. He had short and gorgeous blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Laughing inwardly, she noticed how he looked at Logan with annoyance.

"Bobby, I presume?"

"Yeah," He said, tearing his gaze from Logan and looked up at Andrea, a grin appeared as he reached out and grabbed her hand," Call me Iceman."

Giving him a confused look, she thought, '_Iceman? Where'd that co- Huh? What the Hell? My hand!'_

Looking down, she yanked her hand away purely by instinct. Turning it, she examined the light blue tone of her hand that soon disappeared to a raw pink.

"Gee, thanks," she mumbled, shaking her hand to get a bit of feeling back into it. Rogue and Bobby looked at each other for a moment, before laughing. Logan stared, slightly amused, at Andrea as she blew onto her hand and pressed her hands together to get a source of warmth.

"Andrea, Logan, Pull up a chair," Rogue said, motioning for the two to sit. Andrea grabbed a chair and sat across from Bobby for the sake of Logan.

"Andrea, what's your power?" Bobby asked.

She paused slightly to remember the past events and stated," I can fly."

"But, you don't have any wings, do you?"

"No, I just kind of….floated. Come to think of it, I haven't flown at all since…"

Andrea trailed off into thought while the other three stared at her. By now, she'd even caught Logan's interest.

"Since what?"

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anyways," Andrea said, furrowing her eyebrows once again in deep thought.

Logan started to push at it," It must matter. You keep trailing off into thought and leaving us in the dust."

"No, it really doesn't matter," She stated simply, attempting to brush off the subject. She reached over to the bowl in the center of the wooden table and grabbed a plump, red apple. Bringing it to her mouth, she took a bite, trying to show that the matter wasn't important.

"Then it wouldn't hurt to tell," The oldest prodded. Casting him an annoyed look, she noticed a smirk lacing his lips at her irritation. Although he was getting on her nerves, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that she'd snap.

"You know, Logan, if you're dying to know what happened, go talk to the Professor. He has all the details I imagine."

"Nah," He rejected the thought almost immediately," Sounds like too much effort. I'll do it some other day."

The air became silent as he finished his statement and everyone began to shift uncomfortably. In an attempt to break the silence, Andrea asked," So, Rogue, you never told me your power."

"Oh," She began," I guess I didn't."

She looked down for a moment and lifted up a gloved hand.

"You see this? Well, whenever my skin comes into contact with another's, I suck the life energy out of them. If they're a mutant, I momentarily take their powers. Like, for example, if I touched Bobby for too long, I could control ice like him."

"I like that power better than mine! Is it possible to trade powers?"

A look of surprise crossed her face that soon changed to one of hurt. "No, you really don't. It may be a pretty powerful mutation, but when it comes to human interaction, it really sucks."

She and Bobby exchanged a look of knowing that Andrea gave full acknowledgement to.

"So are you and Bobby together?" She asked.

The two quickly looked up at her with looks of slight confusion and Andrea quickly asked," What? Was I wrong? I'm sorry! I really need to learn to be qui-"

Rogue quickly interrupted her before she could say anymore," No, we are. It's just, how'd you know that?"

"Well you two exchanged a look that was like 'Been there, done that' so I just supposed you two were together."

"Good guess," Bobby mumbled, slightly sunken into his seat.

'_Wonder what's wrong with him,' Andrea_ wondered, taking another bite out of the red fruit. Her eyes wandered over his features once again. She had to admit that he was pretty cute for a mutant.

'_Okay that sounded prejudice,_' She inwardly scolded herself, _'"Pretty cute for a mutant" I'm one to talk.' _

A thought dawned on her and without thinking, she quietly drawled, "So, how do you—"

"We don't," The words sounded bitter when they left Bobby's mouth. A look of confusion passed Rogue's face, as she noticed Bobby's change of behavior.

"Bobby, are you okay?"

She reached out a hand to touch his shoulder but he quickly slapped her hand away.

"Fine."

He stood up and began to walk towards the door before turning his head slightly and said," I'll be in my room."

As soon as Bobby walked out of the room and his the silhouette of his shadow disappeared, Andrea sighed.

"Whoa, major mood swing. Does he always do that?"

"No, he always gets frustrated when talking about our relationship. He always wants to kiss me, but he knows that I'm gonna hurt him. Hell, one time, I almost killed him."

"You think he'd get the point," Logan muttered to himself.

"Really," Andrea agreed, standing up. She pushed her chair in gently and strolled over to the trash can in a casual manner. As she stepped on the foot pedal, a voice suddenly entered her head.

'**Andrea.'**

Startled, Andrea jumped away from the metal can and looked towards Rogue and Logan. The two stared at her, eyes slightly wide.

"Y-You two hear t-that?" Andrea asked, still slightly shaken from the sudden voice.

"No," Logan said it as though she were an idiot.

'**Don't be afraid. It's only me.'**

"Gah! What about that?"

The two stared at her with some uncertainty, and she lightly stated," I don't have schizophrenia if that's what you're thinking."

'**Do you not recognize my voice?**'

'_The voice, it sounds strangely familiar.'_

"Professor?"

'**Very good, now I apologize for the sudden scare but I forgot to mention this with you earlier.' **

'_M'kay.'_

'**As you can tell, I am obviously a telepath, so I can communicate through people's thought.'**

'_Why does everyone have cooler powers than me?'_

'**Never mind that right now. Tell Logan to take you and Rogue to the Danger Room. We need to test your powers and see how developed they are."**

"Logan, the professor wants you, me, and Rogue down at the Danger Room pronto."

"Logan," Rogue began," I thought you said no Danger Room sessions over Christmas break!"

"Professor's orders," Logan mumbled, not in the mood for a session.

"Come on, kid," He said, motioning for Rogue to get up and started towards the door in the same fashion Iceman had. Irritated and Annoyed.

"So, Logan, what exactly is Danger Room?"

Giving her a half-grin, half-smirk, he said," Trust me kid, you'll love it."

A/N: Oooooh….Evil Logan. Review please! xoxoxo -Tray


	11. Chapter 11 Safety

**A/N: Sorry for the waits in between chapters. I've been slacking, so I'll try to pick up my act. Is no reviews generally a good thing or a bad thing?**

**I do not own X-Men **

_Dear Lord_

_We say Amen to this prayer and ask that I too will be protected from all harm and danger. _

_No sword or weapon will prevail._

_In Jesus Name _

_We Pray _

_Amen._

Andrea stood there. Stationary. Still. Not even a muscle would twitch. Her hair was blown around wildly by the whipping wind, and her new leather apparel stuck to her body. The only smell in the air was the scent of burning material and leather. The humidity in the air was thick with smoke, and her lungs began to feel weak beneath the pressure. It was not too soon before she began taking longer and deeper breaths, attempting to be refreshed with new, clean air.

Her eyes began to absentmindedly wander, soaking in her surroundings, her pupils dilated. The ground beneath her feet was slowly turning into mud and trodden grass. Similar to a battlefield, flames whipped everywhere and enveloped anything in their path, proven by the mounds of burning rubble. The only noises that could be heard were the crackling of the flames, the sounds of overheard helicopters and Logan shouting orders. She stood stiff with fear as she saw a missile shot not too far away from her. An explosion could be heard briefly before Logan shouted," Damn!" This is the danger room.

The lights of the helicopters searched the ground, passing over maximum destruction and hidden X-men. Thoughts rapidly passed in and out of her mind. By now, she wasn't sure what to think. Suddenly, a single, bright, fluorescent light shone into her eyes, and she brought a hand over her face, squinting her eyes. Any moment now her hearing would become impaired from the helicopter.

"Andrea!" She could dimly hear Logan shout, but he was cut off by a loud, repetitive beeping.

"Fuck! Get out of the way!" Logan roared, loud enough so Andrea could hear him.

But she didn't move.

She stood fear-stricken before the floating copter, her eyes wide. Her black hair was being mercilessly thrashed about by the undying winds. One missile became lit suddenly and flared up, getting to race towards Andrea. In a defensive manner, she raised her arms in front of her face and clenched her eyes shut, hiding her face from the raising heat. She braced herself for the impact and clenched her jaw. It reared up, ready to fly. Finally, the sound of wind rushing and a missile launch filled the air and she strangled back a sob.

She jumped startled when she felt two strong arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her to their body. She attempted to open her eyes, but she quickly clenched them shut once again once she felt a strange sensation spread through her stomach and it felt like that apple was going to come back up. A tear formed in her eye, threatening to drop, as she held her breath.

'_Not again,_' She thought.

Once she felt her feet come into contact with the floor, she crumbled over, gripping her stomach and fell onto her knees. She looked up behind her and saw Kurt staring. Slightly embarrassed, she looked around and saw that Logan had taken down the helicopter and he was staring at her with clear frustration and anger. For a moment, she felt a pulse of fear from his glare, but it was all forgotten as she felt a tug at her stomach.

"Oh God," She mumbled before looking down and throwing up. Once she finished, her throat burned and she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"Turn it off!" She suddenly heard Logan yell and everyone turned to stare at him. The holographic images faded slowly until there was nothing but the silver room. Logan began to march over to Andrea and she silently began to freak out.

'_I am so screwed,' _she silently drawled. The look on his face could rival the devil himself and his claws were stuck out in a threatening manner. She redirected her gaze back to the floor, wishing she were just back in her room. His shoes came into her vision and she hesitantly looked up, fearing what would happen.

"What were you _doing_?" He asked, putting a pause between every word in an evident attempt to calm himself.

'_Oh, God. I'm scared. If looks could kill,'_ Her thoughts raced around, as she stared up at him. She became so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the empty silence that was emitted through her mouth. His fists were clenched in a shaking frustration. His hair was slightly out of place, and his face was lined with a thin sheet of sweat.

"What were you doing?" He repeated himself, breathing through his clenched teeth," No, better yet, what were you _thinking_?"

Andrea shifted uncomfortably, as she felt everyone's gaze on her. She could feel the pity radiating from some and confusion from others.

"There was the helicopter….and the missile….and-"

"Kid, I can't hear you when you mumble," The older man bluntly stated and Andrea looked up at him with a bit of sorrow and regret. Her gaze was returned with an annoyed and slightly amused stare. She looked down again and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"I don't really know what I was doing. I was just scared I guess."

"Of what?"

"Getting my head blown off by a missile?"

"It's a _hologram_."

And that was when she really felt like a stupid baby. She'd known it was a hologram and she was still afraid of it. She'd been scared of something that wasn't real. That didn't exist. Bits of fallen hair fell around her face, as she stared at his shoes, and she heard him sigh.

"You wouldn't last a second against Magneto and his followers."

She was tempted to ask who Magneto was, but she figured it would be better to save any further questions for later.

"I guess so."

Looking up and around Logan, she could see multiple teachers and students staring at her and she felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

'_How embarrassing,' _she silently thought.

"Class dismissed," Logan stated in a fancy, official voice.

Getting up, she and the rest of the class began to leave.

"Andrea!" She heard someone call her name and she turned around to see Rogue.

"Oh, hey Rogue."

"Are you okay?" She suddenly asked, examining Andrea.

"Erm, Yeah, why?"

"Well, after that little mishap, you look a little shaken."

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just Logan creeps me out a bit."

Rogue let out a laugh and gave Andrea a smile, similar to the one earlier in the kitchen.

"He may seem rough on the outside, but he really is caring. He's just had a tough past."

"It seems like he has anger management issues. Has he ever considered a psychiatrist?"

"I'll tell him you suggested that."

Letting out a laugh, Andrea stared down and smiled," I'm sure that would help our relationship!"

"Majorly," Rogue stated and began to turn down a hallway, and Andrea sent her a confused look.

"Rogue, wait!"

The young mutant stopped and turned her head slightly.

"Yeah?"

Andrea glanced nervously around the hallways and said in a slightly embarrassed tone," Could you help me find my room?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. What style is your room?"

"Style?"

"Is you room connected to another or is it a single?"

"Mine is connected to Kurt's."

"Oh, that hallway! If I can remember, that room is really close to Bobby's!"

"Am I near any girls?" Andrea asked with a freaked tone, fearing that she was stuck in a hallway with a bunch of guys.

"Sure, you're near _Kitty_," Rogue said, adding a disgusted tone to Kitty's name.

"Have I met her yet?"

"Nah, she usually hangs around Bobby."

Andrea sent her a confused look and she asked," But I thought you and Bobby were together?"

"We are."

"So their just friends."

"Yes."

"Just making sure."

Marie turned her head and looked towards a door to Andrea's left.

"I think this is your room."

"I hope so," Andrea mumbled, as she opened the door. Upon seeing the green walls and beige carpet she nodded her head.

"Thanks Rogue. That helped a lot. I would've been wandering endlessly in the hallways if I was alone."

Rogue gently laughed.

"It's no problem. Anyways, I'll see you 'round later, right?"

"You bet," Andrea said, slightly giggling, and walked into her room. She glanced towards the clock and sighed.

"It's only 2?" She looked around the room and walked towards the side table and pulled open the drawer, examining its contents. A Reader's Digest magazine.

"Oh, what fun," She said. She had to admit that the simple magazine brought back memories of her mother, but she always thought the magazine was dreadfully boring. Flipping open the book, she came to a page titled 'Economy in Crisis: How it Came to Be."

"And it still hasn't changed," She said, closing the magazine, slipping it into the drawer and shut it.

Striding over to the vanity, she opened its drawer and saw multiple pairs of jeans, cotton shirts, and undergarments. Jumping onto her bed, she relaxed amongst the blankets and sighed.

"There's nothing to do!" She yelled into a pillow. Pondering stuff to do, she had to dismiss all of the ideas because they would end up with either someone getting hurt or her ending up in public. She wasn't quite ready to go back into the city after the incident.

"I know!" She said, getting up," I should go thank Kurt for helping me!"

She jumped up off of her bed and walked through her door and into the hallway. She came to Kurt's door and gave a light knock on it.

From inside the room, the older man sat on the side of his bed, cradling a rosary, praying before a tiny statue of Mary that sat next to his bed. He froze suddenly when he heard the soft knock. This was odd to him. No one ever came to visit him. Well Ororo did on occasion, but it was rare that she did. He was quiet and stared at the door until another knock came, but louder.

"Wer dort?" He called out in a cautious but calm tone. (Who's there?")

"I don't know what you just said, but its Andrea! Can I come in?"

"Ja," He muttered in a quiet tone. The doorknob and in came the familiar face of the 19-year-old girl.

"Hi!" She exclaimed, waving her hand and looked around his room," Whoa, your room is way different from mine."

The wall were painted a very dark blue that was almost black, and his carpet was similar but lighter beige. Lining the walls were two posters, one in German, the other in English. A caption in bold letters said The Munich Circus presents: 'The Incredible Nightcrawler.' In between the captions was evidently a cartoonish drawing of Kurt. She marveled slightly at the posters and walked towards one. While she did this, Kurt stared at her in slight amusement and slight shock. She put one hand on the poster, feeling its surface and she looked towards Kurt.

"Kurt, were you in the circus?"

When he nodded, her eyes widened in amazement.

"Seriously, what did you do?"

"I was an acrobat, but I did this special teleporting act."

She smiled and turned to Kurt," I bet that kept critics guessing."

He nodded to her and he cocked his slightly.

"Andrea, I'm not trying to be rude, but vhy did you come here?"

"Oh," She stated and for the first time noticed his rosary clutched in his hand," I'm sorry! Did I interrupt your praying?"

"Vell, ja, but its fine."

"I really just wanted to thank you for saving me earlier today in that session."

"It vas nothing," He stated bluntly.

"Nothing? That thing could've killed me! Are all danger room sessions like that?"

"Sometimes Logan changes it but the levels of danger are usually the same."

"Great," the younger girl stated, running a hand through her bangs," Logan teaches that danger room stuff?"

"That and art," Kurt said.

"Wow, Logan and art. I never would've guessed," She heard Kurt gently laugh and she looked over at him. Swiftly, she strode to the bedside and sat down.

"Kurt," She began," what are those markings running up and down your body?"

"They are angelic symbols passed onto mankind by the angel Gabriel."

"Are they," Andrea paused slightly, looking for the right word," self-inflicted?"

With a nod, a look of concern crossed her features.

"Why?"

"Vhy vhat?"

"Why did you hurt yourself? You're the sweetest person I've met here so far."

"One for each sin."

"That can't be healthy. God forgives. You don't need to punish yourself in such a harsh manner. If I did that each time I sinned, I would be dead by now."

"Someone of your age couldn't have committed so many sins such as myself."

Andrea leaned in closer and slight hissed in a quiet tone, "You'd be surprised at the things a person can do in 19 years."

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Both of their heads turned toward the door.

"Kurt," It was Ororo," Is Andrea in there? She wasn't in her room."

"Yeah, I am," Andrea quickly answered for herself.

Ororo opened the door and looked inside.

"Andrea, we got your car from the church parking lot."

"You did? Sweet!"

**A/N: Okay, once again, sorry for the long wait. I stayed up until 11 PM doing this so I hope it was good. :)**


	12. Chapter 12 SGDHS

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. I had minor difficulty with this one.

**Memo: **I don't know if some of you realize this, but it is poor edict to add a story or author to your favorites or as an alert without giving a simple review. It only has to be something small like "great job!" or "Cool Story!" that is all we ask. Sometimes I'm really not in the mood to review or have nothing to say, but I do my best to go back and review! PS: Thank you Zakariyya

_God grant me the serenity  
to accept the things I cannot change;  
courage to change the things I can;  
and wisdom to know the difference._

Andrea ran her hand over the fine, black surface of her car. Her eyes travelled around it with a confused stare. Beneath the dim light, it gave off a strange shine, as though it had just been bought, and its surface was as smooth as can be, not a scratch in sight. Looking around the car, she noticed missing dents and the tires looked had no traces of any hardships from over the past two years she'd owned it. With her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she was pretty convinced that they'd bought her a new car, until she noticed the license plate number remained the same. Turning around, with her hands on her hips, she gave Ororo and Scott a skeptical look.

"What did you do it?" She paused and when she was met with silence, she firmly repeated herself, "What did you do to my car? I can easily remember denting my car right here," She pointed to the front of the car," Last summer in the Target parking lot. And back here, I can recall running into a fire hydrant! Oh, and along the side, there used to be long scratches from these bushes next to my house!"

By now, Ororo and Scott were looking at each other, both wondering if she was crazy. Did she miss the flaws?

She threw her arms into the air with her words. " Where'd it all go?"

"Well, I took your car to the car wash and that got rid of some of the scrapes. It's painted and polished and I took it to the mechanics."

Andrea suddenly sighed and reached into her jeans pocket, pulling out a wallet. She looked into the leather wallet and raised her eyebrows, before swiftly putting back into her pocket. She looked up towards Scott with a slightly nervous look.

"Okay, Scottie boy, how much do I owe you?"

Scott stared at her with a distant look. "Hmm?"

"Don't try and tell me that you went to all of that effort, and you did it all for free."

He cracked a tiny smile and said," Just think of it as a welcome present."

"So I owe you nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Good, cause from the look of it, I only have seven dollars on me, and I suppose that wouldn't cover it."

Ororo and Scott looked at each other and laughed. Andrea smiled at the two and turned to the black Mustang. She reached into her pocket before pulling her hand out and going into the other one, fumbling around.

"Well, damn, is the door unlocked because I left my keys in my coat which is inconveniently in my room? And I still don't really know how to get back there."

Scott reached into his pocket and pulled two keys out on a keychain before tossing them to Andrea.

"Here, I got copies made."

"And how did you get the print for my keys?"

"I know people."

Andrea gave him nod of understanding and silently thought of all the things he could do with that source of info. Inserting one key into the lock, she twisted it, and the door popped open with ease.

As she crawled in to the black car, she could vaguely hear Scott's voice behind her," Oh, and Andrea?"

"Yeah?" She popped her head out and looked over to the older man.

"Don't call me Scottie boy."

She flashed a grin, before climbing back into her Mustang, and calling out from behind her," I'll try to remember that."

She leaned across the seats, reaching over old McDonalds coffee cups and some magazines from a couple months before, and crawled into the back of her car. When she reemerged from her car, she held a lime green backpack with the letters 'SGDHS' printed across the front in silver letters. She turned around and slammed the car door behind her, cringing slightly from the loud noise, and turning to face the others in the garage. Storm stared questioningly at her bag and Andrea quickly interpreted the stare.

"Saint Germaine District High School."

Ororo gave her a nod and said, "We should get you to the Professor. He just wants to talk to you about what happened in the Danger Room earlier. Nothing big."

"Sweet, let's get going."

While they walked throughout the hallways, Andrea kept a short distance between herself and the two other mutants. They travelled in silence with the exception of occasional whispers between Scott and Ororo. She attempted to listen in on their conversation but each time would end with a failure and the two would turn to stare at Andrea. Andrea didn't say a word to the two unless she was spoken to.

"Andrea," At the sound of her name, Andrea instinctively looked up towards Ororo," What were you doing earlier in Kurt's room?"

"Nothing," She replied in an attempted innocent tone," Just talking. Why?"

"No reason. Just wondering," Ororo answered the younger girl with a carefree attitude.

"M'kay. Cause from the sound of it, I thought you were suggesting something," Andrea challenged.

"Nope, just a question," The darker-skinned woman stated simply.

And that was when an extremely awkward silence settled into the air. In an attempt to drown out the silence, she went into a deep, distant thought and fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. It reminded her of what she would be doing this time of last year.

'_I was finally getting rid of that asshole,' _She thought, flinching slightly. Her memories flooded back to him. Aaron Frey. Even thought she hadn't seen him in a year, the thoughts of him were still prominent in her mind. She could remember every detail of the boy. She could recall the feeling of running her hands through his sandy blonde hair and down his firm back. The memories of his chocolate brown eyes staring into hers still brought butterflies to her stomach and made her mind do silly cartwheels. The only down sides to this boy was that he was a high school dropout and he was an alcoholic. Other than that, he was perfect. He had the right charming attitude that would make any girl fall for him in a heartbeat. It still brought a slight blush to her cheeks when she thought of him.

"Andrea, we're here," She heard Ororo state in a semi-bitter tone. Andrea looked towards Ororo and noticed her propping open the door for her.

"Thanks," Andrea muttered and walked towards the door before grabbing it and holding it herself.

"Do you know how to get back to your room?" Ororo questioned.

"I'm sure I can by now."

"Good," Ororo stated walking away with Scott. Andrea watched the two until they turned at separate corners. She turned towards the room and walked in, the door closing behind her. Once she completely closed the door, she heard the familiar English-accented voice.

"Hello, Andrea."


	13. Chapter 13 Like a Father

**A/N: Two in a row! No Kurt in this one :( I promise he'll be in the next one though! I stayed up all night typing this! I'll try to get one out by tomorrow! No promises**

_We thank you for our earthly fathers,_

_Those to whom_

_You have entrusted the responsibility to provide loving protection of their families_

_And guidance of their children_

**I do not own X-Men**

"Good afternoon, Professor," Andrea said, turning to face her superior. He sat at the same desk earlier in his wheelchair with his hands clasped together in front of his mouth; his fingers laced together and face etched in concentration. Underneath his intent gaze, she wasn't sure of what she should do. It was as though she couldn't think straight, much less concentrate. She realized she was blankly staring into space from the lack of concentration and it felt like her head was being jumbled about. She focused what was left of her attention onto the other figure in the room. The Professor blinked and his eyes seemed to clear, fading to the alive gray. Upon seeing this she realized she had gained back her train of thought for the moment.

'_Was he in my head?' _She inwardly asked.

The Professor made a motion towards a chair while he said," Andrea, have a seat."

Andrea nodded and solemnly strode over to the two chairs in front of his desk. She grabbed one by the back, pulled it behind her, and sat down in the chair, slightly slouching, her posture somewhat crooked.

"So what do you need me for, Professor?" Andrea stared across the desk, staring intently at the Professor.

"I wanted to discuss what happened earlier in the danger room."

When he mentioned the incident, she could immediately feel her face begin to flush and she obviously felt flustered. In a quiet tone, she asked," Do we have to talk about that?"

The Professor gave her a warm smile, mainly to comfort her," I just want to hear it from your point of view. Logan hardly told me anything. He just marched into here and complained about what happened in the danger room. When I asked about it, he just said that you didn't do anything. I tried to get more info but he refused to talk about it. He's a stubborn one."

"All I really did was stand there, so he is technically right."

"There has to be more to it though. One does not go onto a battlefield and stand stationary in front of a missile. What happened?"

"I don't really know." The words were spoken hesitantly with a pause in between each word. She looked up at the Professor with a confused glint in her eyes. He leaned forward a bit and asked her, like a patient father to start from the beginning. Andrea nodded.

"Well, it kind of was like a battlefield like you said before. Basically everything was on fire and what wasn't on fire was alive. I wasn't really sure of what to do, so I just attempted to hide behind a pile of burning rubble and basically watched everyone else, observing what they did for future references. For some reason, in my head, I just supposed that if I stood there nothing would hurt me. I stared at the helicopters that patrolled the grounds and observed how the others would take them down. Logan took down most of them, but some others would from time to time like Bobby and some metal guy."

"You must be talking about Colossus, Piotr. He has the ability to turn as hard as metal. Out of them all, I believe he is the physically strongest. "

"Yeah, that's him. So Bobby, him, and a few others took down four or five in total while Logan took down the rest. He wasn't much of a team player, Logan wasn't that is. So while I was watching them, I didn't realize this monstrous helicopter approach me from the front. I'm not sure how I missed it, but I did. I finally realized it was there when it shone these blinding lights into my face. It killed my eyes. So the helicopter took me by total surprise, and I went into this state of a mixture of fear and shock, so I stood there and stared at it. All of my muscles tensed up terribly, and I felt like I could hardly move and my throat closed up, which didn't help considering the fact that smoke was plaguing the air. Then the helicopter, which to me looked too big to be an actual helicopter, lit up this missile and I covered my face with my hands, pretending like that would protect me from the blow of the missile. Next thing I knew Kurt grabbed me and teleported me out of there. Then I threw up all over the floor. It was quite disgusting. And that's my story!" She ended with a happy note and looked toward the Professor who seemed to be pondering all of the information she had just poured out to him.

"So Kurt saved you?"

Andrea gave him a nod. A brief moment of silence passed while the Professor silently began to ponder on something Andrea was unaware of.

"If I'm correct, Andrea, you have the ability to fly."

"Yeah, that's just about right."

"At any point in that situation, did you consider flying?"

"Now that I think of it, no, no I didn't."

"Interesting, hmmm," He pulled out a piece of paper and seemed to rearrange all of the papers," Andrea, if I asked you to fly right now, could you?"

"Probably, I guess. I'm not too sure 'bout that."

"Try it. Before we do anything about control, we have to see if you can fly."

"Okay," Andrea said, sighing. She stood up and pushed the chair she had previously been in, along with the vacant one, away. She stood a couple feet from the Professor's desk and she closed her eyes, attempting to focus. She wasn't sure what to focus on, but she knew she just had to focus. After a minute, she decided to focus on the light airy feeling she felt when she had floated in the night sky. Then, she felt it. The feeling began at a minimum. It was such a light feeling, she could hardly tell it was there, but then it escalated to something much heavier. As she opened her eyes, she expected to be floating just a few centimeters from the ceiling, ready to hit it, but she was drastically disappointed when she realized her feet had reached barely above an inch off the ground. Her face flushed, as she fell and her backside collided firmly with the ground.

'_I'm such a loser,'_ she inwardly scolded herself. Her face was glued to the ground, for she became too embarrassed to look up.

'_He's probably restraining himself from burst out in laughter,' _She sadly though and she could feel tears of embarrassment come to the corners of each of her eyes,' _I'm such a baby.'_

"Andrea, there is no need to feel so embarrassed. That was perfectly fine. Everyone needs to start somewhere."

Andrea looked up at the Professor and stared upon his face. She was fairly surprised. She'd expected to see him with an amused smirk or a playful glint in his eyes. What she saw totally deceived her earlier thoughts. He had that warm smile rested upon his features that not many could pull off and his eyes held a certain type of patience that resembled a father's. It made her smile back.

"Now, let's try this again, shall we?"

A wide grin spread across her face.

"Sure.

**A/N: Yes! Two in a row baby! Don't I deserve a review for this one? :P :) ^_^ Attack of the smileys!**


End file.
